The Girl with the Behemoth Tattoo: Oneshot
by RaygunRenee
Summary: Fang, a rising tattoo artist falls for her arch-rival Lightning Farron but just before she can raise her girlfriend status, Lightning disappears without a word only to show up years later on her doorstep. Can Fang open her heart again to the woman she loves?


The Girl with the Behemoth Tattoo

Slowly forcing herself to breathe, Fang steadied herself. Clutching at the tattoos on her arms to fight back her nerves, her emerald eyes darted over to her arch-rival, Lightning Farron. It was nearly embarrassing that Fang could consider her a rival. The pink haired woman despite being the second best tattoo artist in Cocoon, was clean, not a speck of ink on her skin. But despite that, her work was pretty good in Fang's opinion, good enough to go head to head with her in the nationals. Turning her attention back to the announcer for the regional competition, Fang's hands tightened into balls. Her stomach was tied in knots from the anticipation. For Etro's sake who cares about the guy in tenth place, tell me who won dammit! Fang cursed in her mind.

Lightning's lips tugged into a cocky smirk. Her awe of Fang had lasted up until five minutes of meeting her. The Pulsian was bold, reckless and loud. Oh and pleasingly nervous from all the fidgeting Lightning caught from the corners of her eyes. Turning her attention back in front of her, Lightning sucked her teeth and struggled to keep her cool exterior. She might be able to hide her fear from everyone else, but it ate at her the same. Gnawing at her insides and devouring her from within. She didn't even care about the fame and glory and least of all the trophy they handed it out. All her mind could focus on was the prize money, ten thousand Gil. It was a golden ticket for her and Serah out of being poor, at least for a little while. No more sleazy bosses, and no more minimum wage jobs that ran into the dead of the night. Lightning let herself fall into the fantasy for the moment, forgetting about the worries that weighed upon her chest.  
"Careful Sunshine, you haven't won yet!" Fang grinned and nudged Lightning in the side.  
"Personal boundaries Fang..." Lightning growled at the idiot pressed up against her, blushing as she looked at Fang. "Umm Fang, space?"  
"Ah sorry. So uh did you wanna grab a drink after this? Zander and the others are coming too so I figured we could celebrate my flawless victory." Fang bragged and watched Lightning roll her eyes. Fang smirked, at the lip biting Lightning was trying to hide. "So I'll take that as a yes."  
Lightning shook her head. "Sorry Fang, I've got my job to go to after this?"  
"Really, Lightning? You're going to choose that over this?" Fang asked and leant in close, biting her lip she winked at Lightning. "Well you know you're more than qualified to work at my studio."  
"I am." Lightning said smugly and pushed Fang back behind her personal space barriers. "Thank you though, maybe some other time."  
"Urgh you said that last time Sunshine. How am I supposed to work my charm if you keep avoiding me?"  
"You can't Fang, I'm not into you." Lightning said sternly and couldn't help but look over Fang and the stupid sleeveless shirt she was wearing that drew her eyes to the bra that showed on the side.  
"Ahem, Sunshine I don't mind you looking but eyes up here." Fang chuckled and watched Lightning stagger back flustered.  
"I wasn't... I just spaced out."  
"Well looks like I don't even have to work my charm huh." Fang grinned and stepped back, leaving Lightning flustered and glaring at her.

The crowd went wild with cheers and shouts and the artists lined up front stiffened. Snow Villiers, one of the best tattoo artists from this century, no, from ever. He transitioned from tattooing to traditional art just so they could hang his pieces in galleries and he could give all the proceeds to orphanages everywhere. The move had transcended him from tattoo legend to near god status. "Ahem... Hey." Snow said with a wink to the crowd. "Now I know you're all anxious to know who won, after all, you were here before I was and I spent the last three hours reading two lines on a piece of paper. But I just wanna say that all the artists and I mean ALL the artists did excellent work, truly superb." Snow stopped as the crowd cheered, the screens behind him showcasing the top entries. "Alright, you ready for it? I said ARE YOU READY?!"  
Lightning nearly had to cover her ears before her eardrums burst. "The winner is... Lightning Farron!"  
Lightning let herself smile as she walked up the stage, ignoring the daggers Fang glared at her as she passed by. Stepping up onto the stage a wave of nausea hit her. A sea of people stood waiting for her to approach Snow, to hold the trophy and smile as Cameras flashed. Lightning stepped and stepped again, her head spinning from newly found nerves as she staggered forth. She would have collapsed if not for the tanned arms that now held her steady, Fang. Lightning couldn't help but scrunch up her face and glare at the woman. "What the hell are you doing?" She snarled as she eased herself back on her feet. Fang kept her hold on Lightning and smiled. "Well fulfilling my job as your knight in shining armour of course." Fang said cockily and finally let Lightning go before the woman hit her. "Hey Light, you are okay right?"  
Why? Why the hell was Fang being so kind? Weren't they supposed to be rivals or something? Lightning could have sworn she remembered Fang spouting out some nonsense like that. Oh right, Lightning rolled her eyes as she remembered the night she'd spent drawing tattoo designs with Fang lingering over her shoulder and drinking beer. If Lightning was remembering right then Fang had gotten drunk and passed out in the studio too. "I'm fine." Lightning said coldly but nearly managed a smile. "Thank you." Her face flared with heat as she stared at the emerald eyes that held hers, bringing back the memory of sketching Fang's face while she slept and smeared her own sketch all over her tanned cheek. Nearly breaking into a chuckle, Lightning sighed and turned away, moving back towards Snow while keeping her attention on Fang who moved back down to the other artists.

"Hey Lightning! Your shit was on fire!" Zander shouted and threw back his glass of alcohol.  
Lightning just sat and squirmed under his glare that turned into a giggle. Her eyes dropped to her glass as he sat down across from her.  
"So Lightning..." Zander gave her best smile as he leant on his elbows. " I haven't seen you around studios at all, do you work from home or something?" Zander asked and leant back, his eyes going up and down over her.  
"I uhh... I work part-time... as a waitress." Lightning stumbled, quickly filling her mouth with anything but talking right now.  
"OI!" Fang slammed her boot into the table and stared Zander down. "Move it brownie. She ain't interested in your dick!"  
"The fuck Fang?" Zander shot up and stared her down. "You know for a girl you sure keep getting in my way? You jealous or something?"  
"The only thing I'm jealous of is that right now is that your scrawny ass is sitting in my seat." Fang said and locked eyes with him.  
Zander scoffed at her attempt to intimidate him. The fact that he stood a head over Fang only drew her up onto the front of her boots. "My scrawny ass Fang works out five days a week and I don't need some inked up lesbian hitting up every girl I got my eyes on."  
"She hasn't hit on me yet." Sophie pouted as she stepped around the two idiots and looked to Lightning. "Hey is this seat taken?"  
Lightning shook her head and slid over.  
"Thanks." Sophie sat down and smiled. "Zander how about you get your hands out of Fangs pants and buy me a drink?"  
"Yeah sure, it's not like butch here's gonna make a move anyway." Zander scoffed and crossed his arms. Taking a step back he let Fang roll her eyes and sit down. " I'm having a rum and coke, what can I grab you Sophie?"  
"Sunrise?" Sophie shrugged and turned her attention to Lightning. "So miss tattoo artist what's this about you not working in a studio?"  
Lightning looked at Fang and scowled. "Fang..."  
"Sorry Lightning, I got a big mouth when I get drunk." Fang bit her lip as she took a sip of her drink. Lightning cursed herself for staring at Fang, her cheeks turning pink when Fang winked back at her suggestively.  
"Yeah I work as much as I can to help my little sister out. I'm also kinda reserved about putting my work out there." Lightning said softly and retreated to the safety behind her glass.  
"Aww, aren't you shy. I mean you've got nothing to be shy about miss artist of the year, you and Fang were going to head to heard right up until the last moment. So you and Fang?" Sophie asked, her eyes darting between Lightning who was still trying to get her breath back and Fang who was checking out Lightning like a billboard.  
"I wish Sophie. Unfortunately I might actually have to worry about Zander getting in this one." Fang groaned and eyed Zander as he came back over and sat down, a dumb grin stretched across his face. "Here you go, one tequila sunrise."  
Lightning shook her head. "You don't, Fang."  
Fang's eyes lit up and she grinned. "Really, so you are gay then?" Fang said surprised and leant back in her chair, watching Lightning squirm under the Pulsian's gaze.  
"I... Fang." Lightning growled and took a mouthful of her drink. "You're an ass."  
"Only for you Light." Fang giggled and turned her attention to Zander. "Hey Zander, you did buy your boss a drink right?" Fang asked as she reached over for his drink.  
"I did actually. Gotta butter my way up the hierarchy somehow. Here." Zander slid a drink over to Fang. "So Fang you are the most annoying, cock-blocking little shit I have met but your art is good enough to qualify as okay, so here's to you and to The Pulsian Etiquette."  
Fang clinked her glasses with everyone else's and laughed. "Aww thanks Zandy! Now we just have to convince Lightning to sign on with us and it'll be perfect."

Lightning rubbed her eyes and groaned, she might have overestimated her tolerance for alcohol a little. Thankfully Zander and Sophie had disappeared to do well... that, in the bathroom which left

her with Fang. Lovey-dovey Fang who was a lot less drunk and watching Lightning sit back with her cheeks bright red. Looking up to the emerald eyes Lightning couldn't help but smile, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe Fang was really getting to her.  
Fang laughed at the dopey look Lightning was giving her. "Light, are you okay?"  
"Mmm I'm fine." Lightning nodded and sighed.  
"One too many huh?"  
"I don't drink often Fang." Lightning frowned. " And I'm not plastered." She grumbled and leant back in her seat.  
Fang bit her lip as she looked at Lightning, she was adorable right now and too drunk to put up her shields. "Right well when you wanna head off Light just let me know okay?"  
Lightning looked at Fang and huffed. "Fang I can walk myself home, I'm not a kid."  
"No, I know that." Fang said and looked Lightning up and down, she was definitely not a kid. Fang pushed her half-empty glass of beer to the side. "But you're tipsy and I'm worried about you." Fang said and watched Lightning's frown soften.  
"You really care about me don't you Fang?" Lightning asked and placed her hands over Fang's.  
Focusing herself on the feeling of Lightning's hands on hers, Fang nodded. "Of course. Lightning I do like you, a lot."  
Lightning let herself smile from ear to ear. "Thanks Fang, it's really sweet. Well, I am ready to go, prince charming."  
"Gotcha, I guess we'll leave Sophie and Zander to themselves." Fang stood up and watched Lightning wobble her way out.  
"Are they really banging?"  
Fang shrugged and eyed the bathroom. "Wanna take a peek?"  
"Fang..." Lightning glared at Fang who just laughed.  
"Sorry I was seeing just how drunk you were."  
Lightning shook her head and pressed herself to Fang. "Fang, I like girls."  
"Prove it." Fang dared her, watching Lightning closely as she stepped back.  
With a smirk across her face, she tugged on Fang's hand, pulling her towards the exit. "Alright, walk me home."

Fang stuffed her hands in her jacket and grinned, looking at Lightning from the corner of her eyes. She made sure to pinch herself already so she knew it wasn't a dream. Looking over to the pink-haired woman beside her she pursed her lips and frowned. "So Lightning..."  
"Yes Fang?"  
"Umm... So I'm just walking you home right?"  
Lightning grinned and met her gaze. "Why, hoping for something else?"  
"What if I was?" Fang stopped and turned to Lightning.  
Lightning brushed the hair out of her face and giggled. "Well Fang, don't you feel bad about taking advantage of me while I'm drunk?"  
"I thought you said you weren't drunk?"  
Lightning shrugged and put her arms around Fang's neck. "I might be a little drunk, just a little."  
"Alright well then I guess it's fine." Fang said and blushed as Lightning brought her face closer. She could almost taste the pink lips that she desired. "And..."  
"Well I was hoping you could walk me further than home. I was thinking if you really cared for me you'd make sure I sleep safe."  
"You, sleep safe? Lightning you're the most badass person I know." Fang scoffed.  
Lightning puffed up her cheeks and frowned. "Fang, even I get lonely. I uhh, I like you too Fang. So umm could you... you know."  
"Do I?" Fang teased and brought her face closer to Lightning's.  
"Fang..." Lightning closed her eyes and inched closer. Stopping her gut gurgled and she winced.  
"Oh god! Lightning not on me, not on me!" Fang wormed out of Lightning's grasp and grabbed Lightning as she puked in the snow. Getting back on her feet she wiped her mouth and laughed. "Mind if we postpone that?"  
Fang nodded and laughed. "Yeah, no problem Sunshine."

Fang looked at the generic suburban house before her. Lightning smiled shyly and tugged her to the entrance. "So Fang are you going to come in?"  
Fang shrugged and frowned. "Lightning you're drunk." She said, unhappy that her fantasy was getting fulfilled by a drunk Lightning.  
"I am, but Fang please come inside." Lightning begged and squeezed Fang's hand. "Please?"  
Fang groaned and let Lightning pull her inside. "God, you are too damn cute when you want something."  
Lightning chuckled and looked Fang up and down with hungry eyes. "Fang I rarely want things but I know I want you." She said and pinned Fang against the wall.  
"Lightning... Haah!" Fang moaned as Lightning bit her neck. "Lightning, you know I might need to see some ID if you're going to be such a horny teenager." Fang chuckled and relaxed as Lightning stepped back.  
"Sorry." Lightning apologised and bit her lip. "So umm do you want to see my bedroom?"  
"If you're up for it. Lightning I... you really sure you wanna do this?" Fang stopped outside Lightning's bedroom and pulled the cerulean eyes to hers.  
Lightning nodded and grinned. "I do Fang." She blushed and felt for the doorknob. "I've had the biggest crush on you since I met you."  
"Really? Last I heard you thought I was stubborn and annoying?" Fang asked and stepped inside her bedroom.  
"You are but it's kinda charming. I'm just usually not drunk enough to admit it." Lightning chuckled and sat down on her bed. Watching Fang as she looked around the room.  
"It's just like you." Fang said as she spun around taking in the room. It was neat and tidy, everything lacking emotion. "But you know it's kinda lacking something."  
"Oh, what would that be?" Lightning asked and gulped as Fang shadowed over her.  
Leaning down over Lightning, Fang pushed her down into the blankets and laughed. "Take a guess Sunshine."  
Lightning leant up and kissed her. Softly moaning as she felt Fang's lips press against hers. Lightning pressed against her, massaging her lips against Fang and tugging on them as she laid back down and lowered her hands to her belt. "Fang I want you." She said and fiddled with her belt, only to stop when Fang's hands seized hers.  
"No, Lightning I can't." Fang closed her eyes and shook her head. "Not while you're drunk."  
"I'm not drunk." Lightning said and glared at Fang.  
"Well you're not sober either. Lightning this isn't you."  
"You don't know me Fang! No one does." Lightning said and looked away, biting her lip in frustration.  
Fang moved her hands to Lightning's and nodded. "Yeah I haven't got a clue about you. So let me get to know you Lightning, and then I'll happily climb into your pants any day of the week."  
Lightning wiggled over and pat the bed beside her, breaking into a smile as Fang laid beside her. "God this is embarrassing." She winced as she looked into Fang's eyes.  
"Yeah who knew that you'd be so needy." Fang chuckled and kissed her again. "But I think I could get used to this Lightning."  
Lightning puffed up her cheeks. "My name is Claire."  
"Claire Farron, hmm not as cool as Lightning but..." Fang leant in and pressed her lips softly against Lightning's brow. "I like it, Claire Farron."

Lightning groaned as she woke up, her left arm was unusually sore. She remembered bits of last night. Being dragged to a bar with Fang and then meeting her friends, Zander and Sophie. That she clearly remembered and then everything else blurred. With a deep breath she pushed her hair out of her face and sighed, she could already feel a hangover creeping up on her.  
"Mm Claire... not so rough."  
Lightning froze and kept her eyes on the ceiling. Warning signs were flashing everywhere as she knew exactly who the voice belonged to. The woman moaned as she cuddled gently against her side. Slowly Lightning looked over to Fang who was grinning in her sleep. Immediately Lightning's thoughts went to her crotch and she sighed in relief to see her pants were still on, Fangs too.  
"God what did I do?" Lightning mumbled to herself and turned her eyes to Fang. In her sleep, she lacked the usual off-putting idiocy that she carried about with her. In fact she was rather attractive, it was one of the rare moments that Lightning let her thoughts flow freely over her. Biting her lip in curiosity, Lightning leant closer and pressed her finger against Fang's lips, they were soft and puffy, nearly begging to be embraced. Lightning inched closer before she managed to shake herself from whatever possessed her. Fang obviously just walked her home and then slept in her bed, as friends, platonic friends. Or as rivals as Fang called her. Letting her fingers slip down over her chin, they brushed over the tattoo on her neck, a small star underneath her ear. Tracing down her arm, Lightning looked at the tattoo that had caught her attention the first time they met. It was the bust of a woman, dark-skinned and sharp features with a cloud of darkness surrounding her.  
"Etro." Fang said and watched Lightning nearly jumped out the bed.  
"You're awake!" Lightning said surprised. She calmed down and looked at Fang with a puzzled expression. "Umm Fang did we... you know?"  
Fang shook her head and laughed. "No, but you were pretty eager to. I might have to get you drunk more often Claire."  
Lightning froze and looked at Fang, the woman just had a way of tugging at her strings. Her name in Fang's accent just rang true inside of her.  
"Claire..." Fang said again, observing Lightning and the smile widening across her face.  
"Good I was worried you'd taken advantage of me." Lightning said and sat down beside Fang. She pulled her pillow over her knees and leant her head on it. "So Etro?"  
"Oh yeah." Fang sat up against the wall and held her arm out so Lightning could see her tattoo. "I got it in senior of high school. Etro the goddess of death. Fit pretty well with me back then."  
Lightning looked at her in disbelief. "Fang are you telling me you were a metal junkie?"  
"A metal junkie? You mean did I like death metal and anarchist rock, oh heck yeah. I was all about downing society." Fang laughed. "So what were you like in high school? I wanna say, popular kid, good at sports and never broke the law?"  
Lightning shrugged. "Me, popular? I mean maybe, it was just me and Serah so I couldn't really screw around. I just hung out in the library a lot and studied in my spare time."  
"Oh a bookworm. So you got glasses or what?" Fang asked, curious to see Lightning with glasses. It might have been a small fetish of hers.  
Lightning leant over to her bedside cupboard and pulled out the case. With a short huff, she opened it up and pulled the black-framed glasses over her nose. "I do."  
Fang gulped and stared at Lightning, she was nothing short of perfect. Well except for the puking on her shoes thing but that was kinda cute in a way. Leaning forward she bit her lip. "God Claire, forgive me but I can't help myself." Fang leant in to kiss her. She stopped when Lightning stumbled back and eyed her nervously. "Claire?"  
"Fang did we?" Lightning trembled as she asked.  
"Kiss a bunch, yeah." Fang said as she moved back. "You don't remember? You even gave me these." Fang pulled her tank top to show Lightning the hickeys dotting her neck.  
"Oh shit." Lightning cursed and looked at Fang. She was holding her breath and staring at her with emerald eyes, they were cocky or arrogant. Instead they looked fragile, slightly hopeful even. "I uh Fang..."  
Fang sighed and nodded. "Right. Sorry Lightning." She said and cursed herself for being so stupid. Climbing over the bed she grabbed her shoes and her jacket. "I guess I'll see you around." Fang pulled the jacket half on and went for the door.  
"Wait! Fang I..." Lightning stumbled and looked at her. "It's... I don't remember it so I kinda freaked out a little."  
"Lightning do you like me?" Fang asked, not holding her breath.  
"Yeah."  
"Not as a friend, or a rival. Do you like me as a woman, Lightning? A woman you'd make love to?" Fang asked and watched Lightning fidget, the motion was pretty much alien to her.  
Lightning stepped closer, her anxiety welling in her stomach. "I guess."  
Fang narrowed her eyes and growled. "Stop guessing and decide. Lightning I love you, I don't even have to think about it. So please, just let me know..."  
Lightning threw herself at Fang, stopping the words that stung her by embracing Fang's mouth. Her hands pressed into Fang's sides and pulled her tight as she tasted the soft lips between her own.  
She whimpered as Fang pushed against her. "God I am so confused right now Lightning." Fang complained earning a scowl from Lightning.  
"Claire, I told you to call me Claire." Lightning chuckled and pushed Fang's coat off. Taking her hands she pulled Fang back towards the bed. "Fang I don't know what you are to me, but I'd like to find out."  
Fang crawled on top of her and leant down, whispering softly as Lightning bit her lip in the hottest fashion possible. "Well that's..."  
"Claire!" Serah shouted and threw open the door. Rushing in without a second thought. Lightning had never overslept and last night she went out drinking and... "Who?" Serah asked and went bright red in the face at the sight of a woman pinning Lightning down on her bed. It was like something out of one of her trashy romance novels.  
"Hey, I'm Fang, nice to meet you." Fang said cheerfully as she looked over to the mini Farron.  
"Oh... Nice to meet you Fang. I'm going to leave now." Serah said as she stumbled out and shut the door.

One Year Later

Fang tapped her boots anxiously as she waited outside the venue for the award ceremony. The winners were being announced right now and Fang couldn't give a bloody damn about any of it. All her mind could think about was what had happened to her arch-rival? What had happened to Claire? Fishing her phone out of her pocket she snarled and called Lightning's phone number for the dozenth time.  
"The number you dialled is currently disconnected, please leave a message after the beep."  
Fang groaned into the message bank and rubbed her eyes. "Claire for god sake, when you get this call me back, immediately." Fang huffed and leant back against the wall, taking another drag of her cigarette so she could exhale her anxiety and frustration before she punched something. Of all the dumb idiots Fang was gay for, she fell for the one that up and disappeared without even telling her a word. With another groan, her fear gnawed at her, what if Lightning had left because of Fang? Sure she should have told Lightning how she felt but she was so stupidly afraid of taking the next step, of telling her that she wanted to put a ring on her finger.  
Zander popped his head out and waved to her. "Hey Fang, any luck with Lightning?"  
Fang just shook her head and stared a hole into the ground.  
"Well hey they're announcing the winner, you wanna come in?" Zander watched Fang and couldn't help but feel shitty for her too. Lightning had him worried about her sudden disappearance as well.  
"Nah fuck it, what's the point if she's not here?" Fang stuck her cigarette in her mouth and zipped up her jacket. "I'm gonna bounce. Go get that trophy for me though Zander."  
"Fang! Wait! Fang!" Zander cursed as he watched Fang disappear into the crowds lining the street.

The door to the Farron household threw open and a furious Farron eyed the dripping Pulsian standing in her doorway. Serah wailed as her hopes dropped to the floor and she followed with them. If anyone knew where Claire had gone then it would be Fang but if she was here it meant that... Serah sobbed and clutched the envelope her sister had left on the coffee table.  
Fang rushed down beside Serah and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Serah. Come on, let's go get some coffee alright?"  
"I want something to drink." Serah pouted from between the sobs and tears when Fang chuckled and extended a hand out to her. Fang had gone from Claire's sexy girlfriend to pretty much a sister to her with how much she hung out around the place, chasing after Lightning like a puppy dog. "What is that idiot doing?"  
Fang rolled her eyes and followed Serah to the kitchen. "Knowing her, something she thinks is right at least." Fang stopped when Serah slammed the giant wad of cash down on the bench.  
"Right? Is that what you call this Fang?" Serah cursed under her breath and rummaged through the fridge for the bottle of Adult Strawberry Milk she kept hidden. Pouring herself a tall glass with cream on top and cherries. "If she ever gets back I'm gonna kick her ass, Fang! Kick! HER-"  
Fang couldn't help but laugh as Serah angrily slurped down on her drink, it was rare for Serah to get so worked up over something. But then again Lightning had everyone worked up. Fang gladly took the glass of alcohol Serah poured for her. "Serah you do know that Lightning is trying to be the best sister she can."  
Serah sighed and sat the glass down beside her. "I know it's just-" Serah took a deep breath and slumped over. "I'm worried about her."  
"Yeah me too, but it's not like we can go chasing after her. Unless you know where she went?" Fang looked to Serah who sunk down to the table.  
Serah shook her head and picked up her strawberry milk again, taking a large gulp.  
"Well then guess we just gotta wait for her then." Fang grinned as she tossed the cash at Serah. "So what are you gonna buy first?"  
"Hm? A tattoo, or maybe some piercings?" Serah grinned and held out her arms. "Know any good artists?"  
Fang rolled her eyes and took Serah's hands. "Ooh alright, now I don't know any good artists but I know a legendary one. Your big sister can hook you up. Come on I'll throw some ink on you for free."  
"Aha, so you are as good as Claire said then." Serah chuckled as Fang dragged her out of the kitchen.  
Fang shrugged and threw her hands up in the air. "Ahem, you are looking at the winner of the Youth Artists Award of the year."

A long while later...

Fang looked up from her desk to Zander who was sitting across from her with a drink in his hands. He had finished his work an hour ago but stuck around to just chat.  
"Well Fang I'm gonna head off before Sophie comes and kicks my ass. She's been grouchy lately."  
Fang nodded and rolled her eyes. "Well that's what you get for using broken condoms."  
"Hey that mistake was intentional miss still single and twenty-eight years old." Zander chuckled and sat his beer down. "Don't work too late alright, or you're age will really show. Oww." Zander winced from the punch Fang through his way. "Oh and before I forget-" Zander reached into his jacket and fished out an invitation. "Sophie wants you to come."  
Fang kicked her feet up and grinned as she took the invite between her fingers. "Finally tying the knot?"  
"Yep. It's not like I can back out now." Zander grabbed his bag and casually strolled over to the door, waving to Fang from over his shoulder. "Night Fang."  
"Right see ya. Oh and lock the door on your way out thanks." Fang watched him until she heard the telltale clunk of her door locking and she fell back into her chair. Looking at the drawing table in front of her, she gave the sketch of a tattoo design a satisfied glance over her work before she cranked up the radio and lugged herself over to the kitchen to get another beer.

Tossing the empty can in the bin, Fang pulled open the fridge and grabbed another. The sketch she was working on was for Vanille who wanted a dragon drawn in Fang's tribal style. It was mostly done and now she was just adding a few pieces here and there, touching up the design for tomorrow when she was supposed to come in. Fang started back towards her table but stopped as someone knocked on the door. Rolling her eyes she turned and headed towards the entrance. "Forgot something already Zander? Well you better let me hold onto the rings then hu-" Fang gulped and stood breathless in the open doorway, her surprise guest was definitely not Zander. Taking a moment to gather her breath, Fang stared stunned at the cerulean eyes that gazed at her from underneath the dark grey cap.  
"Fang..." Lightning said, cracking a smile, quickly throwing her foot in the door before Fang could slam it shut.  
"We're closed." Fang said and huffed, looking away from Lightning. "Ma'am you'll have to come back in the morning, we open at ten."  
Lightning pulled her cap off and sucked her teeth. "Fang... Please let me explain. A job offer came up and I had to take it for Serah."  
Fang kept her hand on the door but managed a glance at Lightning, her lips curling into a faint smile at the same old of Lightning. "For Serah? Where have you been for Serah? When she broke down because her sister abandoned her, where the hell were you Lightning?"  
"Guardian Corp, two tours. My father had a friend who was a serving as a general and he'd promised to give me a job when I turned eighteen." Lightning stepped back and rolled her eyes over the sign hanging from the front of the shop. "Pulsian Etiquette huh, it's nice. Well gonna let me in Fang?"  
"Screw you and screw your job. You could have worked in any studio in town Lightning. Hell I fucking offered you a job!" Fang shouted at Lightning and tightened her grip on the door.  
Lightning winced, she knew she'd screwed up and this was definitely what she had expected but still, it dug into her actually hearing it. "Fang it was our way out, the money was good enough for..."  
"Screw your money Lightning. Serah didn't touch a cent of it." Fang snarled and shook her head.  
"She didn't? That was for her college fees... Goddamit Serah." Lightning cursed and looked at Fang, the one charming emerald eyes were long gone. Instead Fang watched her, afraid.  
With a drew breath, Fang crooked the door open a little more. "So how did Serah take it?"  
Lightning sunk down into her shoulders. "I uhh, haven't seen her yet."  
Fang just stared at Lightning. "Lightning you're joking right? Why the hell is wrong with you?"  
Lightning balled her hands into fists and looked at Fang with her cheeks bright red. "I wanted to see you again Fang."  
"Oh hell no! You don't get to pull that bloody shit with me!" Fang snapped and glared Lightning. "You knew how I felt the entire bloody time, I told you at start Lightning I was head over heels for you and you just bloody piss off, not a word to me at all. Did you even think about anyone but yourself Lightning? I mean really for Etro's bloody sake I was going to ask you to marry me." Fang angrily forced down a mouthful of beer.  
"You wanted to..." Lightning stumbled and looked anywhere but Fang. "I'm sorry Fang. And now?"  
Fang shook her head and cursed herself for wanting to let Lightning back in. "Now what? You think we can just pick up where we left off? Lightning you don't get it do you. I opened my heart to you and you left me in the cold."  
"I shouldn't have come back." Lightning sniffled and cried. She turned to leave and got two steps down before Fang threw open the door and grabbed her wrist.  
"Wait a bloody minute alright." Fang growled and closed her eyes. "Look I know you did it for Serah but you're still a bloody idiot. I mean shit Lightning, you abandoned all of us. Worst of all you abandoned me. Of course I'm gonna be mad at you." Fang let go of Lightning's wrist and looked to her studio. "Well do you wanna come in? I'm guessing you've got nowhere else to go?"  
Lightning shook her head. "I was kinda banking on swooping back in like your knight in shining armour."  
"Yeah well, we'll see about that." Fang exhaled and took another mouthful of her beer before she went back inside.

Lightning pulled her bag over her shoulder and followed her inside. Fang's studio, The Pulsian Etiquette just like they named it oh so many years ago, was small, really small actually. The downstairs had a kitchen that barely had the room for Fang to move in, really just a fridge and some counters. The other side opened up to a slightly larger room that served as the studio floor with three large drawing tables, likely one for Fang and one for Zander, the third Lightning had no about.  
"Here." Fang handed Lightning a beer and continued into the studio. Lightning winced at the taste as she followed her. "Urgh you still drink this crap?" Lightning's sour expression earned a laugh from Fang eased back a mouthful.  
"I do. So Lightning umm..." Fang sat her beer down and leaned on her hands. "I don't know where to go from here." Fang shrugged and looked at Lightning. She was more rugged, not so much handsome though. A few scars that yielded to the soft blue eyes looking at her.  
"Umm how is Serah?" Lightning asked and fidgeted as she sat down across from Fang.  
"Well I guess gay runs in the family Lightning. Serah's got a girlfriend now, well fiancée' really." Looking at Lightning told her all the questions Lightning was about to drown her with. "A friend of mine, Serah met her after you left. She wanted to get tattoos and piercings done so I introduced her to a friend and they hit it off."  
Lightning shuddered at the idea of Serah getting married, especially to one of Fang's friends. "A friend of yours?" Lightning asked and extended her hand out to Fang's beer.  
"Yep, did I ever introduce you to Vanille?" Lightning shook her head as she forced down a mouthful of Fang's crappy Pulsian beer. "Ah well she's like a sister to me too so Serah's fine. Plus the two of them get on really well. Vanille owns the Lady Luck Piercing Salon around the corner, so hey! Serah's got tattoos and piercings now."  
Lightning rubbed her eyes and let out a groan. "You turned my sister into a freak?"  
Fang scoffed and pouted. "She turned herself into a freak besides she's still damn cute. You would know if you went and saw her like you should have."  
Lightning nodded and sat her beer down. "I know Fang. I just wanted to-"  
"Kiss me?" Fang bit her lip and watched Lightning. "Well Sunshine what's keeping you?"  
Lightning looked at her and scoffed. "Can I? After everything I put you through, can you forgive me?"  
Fang shook her head and nodded. "Yeah well I know I should hate you for being a total ass hat Lightning, but I still love you."  
"I told you to call me Claire." Lightning scolded her and stepped closer, closing her eyes as she took Fang's hands in her own with the intent to memorise every inch of her skin.  
"Claire..." Fang squeezed Lightning's hands and stood up. "I've missed you so fucking much."  
Lightning gulped and leant in close. "I know and I'm sorry. Fang, I'm going to kiss you now."  
"Okay..." Fang whimpered as her lips met Lightning's, she pulled Lightning tight against her body and held her even tighter. The feeling drowned out her other senses, rationality faded as Lightning leant Fang over her table and Fang panted. "Jeez Claire, I might need to see some ID before we continue." Fang laughed and moaned when Lightning kissed her again.

Fang groaned as she shuffled under the sunlight that streamed in through the windows on the second floor of her studio, which served as her place. Pulling the blankets back, Fang snickered softly at the mess of pink hair laying beside her. Just in case she leant down and bit her hand, it wasn't the first time her brain had tortured her with this dream. Lightning coming back, the kissing, the holding, the crying. Wincing at the pain, Fang smiled and gently pressed a kiss to Lightning's neck.

Quietly Fang crept over to the kitchen in her apartment, it was a deal larger than the one downstairs thankfully. The kettle rumbled as Fang groaned from a lack of caffeine. It was a lot earlier than she'd ever wanted to wake up, she could blame Lightning for it though. The Pulsian squeaked sharply when she felt Lightning's lips pressed against her shoulder and Lightning's hands wrap around her stomach.  
"Morning Fang." Lightning whispered in Fang's ear and traced her hand along the countless new additions to Fang's tattoos on her back. "These are new, they're really good."  
Fang pulled out left-over pizza from yesterday lunch and sat it on the counter. "Thanks, I'm glad you like 'em. Sorry if I woke you."  
"It's fine, I'm a pretty light sleeper, plus getting up at what, six thirty, is a godsend." Lightning reassured her and grabbed a slice of pizza. Taking a bite of the cold pizza she shot Fang a smile. "The officer commanding my division had us all running ten mile patrols at four in the morning."  
"Right you were a soldier. Oh and you've got some tattoos. That's a shame, I wanted to be the first to put ink on you." Fang bit her lip as she ran her hand over Lightning's shoulders to where a small insignia was tattooed on her upper arm. "What's this then?"  
Lightning grinned proud of her rank. "Sargent, third scout division."  
"Ooh Sargent huh, guess I outta...Oh, shit no way! Claire!" Fang covered her mouth to fight back the storm of laughter, as she pressed a finger to Lightning's butt. "Oh my god it's-" Fang took a deep breath and took a step back to admire the tattoo of a horse on Lightning's back just above her ass. "Oh shit... I'm sorry but I'm gonna laugh every time I see your ass now."  
"Urgh please just kill me now. I got drunk in my second month in the Corp and accidentally let it slip I was a tattoo artist, but no-one believed me because I didn't have any tattoos so, I got one." Lightning said regretfully.  
"Well how about I take you downstairs and I can help fill in some of that space?" Fang reached up into the cupboard and fished out two mugs, looking over her shoulder to Lightning who was smiling shyly back at her.  
"You'd tattoo me?" Lightning asked and leant against the counter behind her.  
"Heck yeah without a doubt. It always pissed me off that you were so good but didn't have any tattoos." Fang said and heaped an unhealthy amount of sugar in with her coffee.  
Lightning shrugged. "Honestly I never knew what I wanted. Putting something on my body like that I wanted to be sure it had the right meaning, and that I wanted it for life. Know what I mean?"  
"Sorta." Fang frowned. "Actually not really, I just put whatever looks cool on my arms."  
"And me? Do I go on your arm?"  
Fang nodded and leant in and gave Lightning a short kiss. "Claire, you can go anywhere you want."

"So coffee or tea?"  
"Coffee please, two sugars and no milk."  
"Like em dark?" Fang asked suggestively with a wink.  
"Fang... you really should know by now." Lightning winked back before she turned and sighed, everything was like it was back to normal.  
Setting the cups down, Fang leant down beside the coffee and watched Lightning pull herself into some clothes. A smile settled on her face at the sight Fang had sorely missed over the years. Although the gut feeling that weighed her down reminded her that Lightning would probably leave when she turned her back, speaking of that, "So when do you head back?"  
"Hmm?" Lightning looked over with one arm in her t-shirt. "Hmm? Fang I was hoping to stay, for good. The only reason I'm not sure if I'm staying was because of you. I didn't know if you had moved on, or if you had a girlfriend or something and I didn't want to be a dick and get in the middle of that. So Fang if you want me to stay then tell me."  
"Lightning, that's not even a question." Fang huffed and slurped down the entirety of her coffee.  
Lightning smiled and picked up her cup of coffee. "Good, that's the answer I wanted to hear."  
Fang hung her head. "God please pinch me so I can wake up already."  
"Alright then-" Lightning chuckled sinisterly as she leant in and took a bite of the exposed skin of Fang's neck.  
"Ow! The hell?" Fang yelped and rubbed the mark on her neck, shooting Lightning, was laughing her ass off, an annoyed growl.  
"Still dreaming Fang?" Lightning asked and sipped at her coffee.  
Fang huffed and moved from out behind the counter. "Geez Light where'd you get all this confidence from?"  
Lightning crossed her arms as she tried to pin down where. "Hmm it was either Lieutenant Raines or Private Nabaat." Giving Fang a look, the woman was still inadequately dressed for the morning. With blushes on her cheeks, Lightning bit her lip and sat her cup down. Pressing herself up against Fang, Lightning ran a hand over her breasts. "Fang you know I've had quite the dry streak."  
"So?" Fang asked and couldn't help but huff at the feeling of Lightning against her.  
"So how about we make sure this isn't just a one night stand?" Lightning whispered in Fang's ear.  
With a groan, Fang nodded and managed a grin. "Well we don't open till ten." It was going to be a very long morning...

Vanille tapped her foot impatiently as she stood outside Fang's studio, she was supposed to be getting a tattoo done an hour ago, the door was locked and there was no sign of Fang. With a huff she pulled her phone out from her bag and called her sister's number, her call going to voicemail again for the fourth time in the morning. A voice pulled her from her brooding.  
"Oh hey Vanille, whatcha waiting outside for?" Zander gave the red-head a queer look, usually she was the first one inside, excluding Fang of course.  
"Fang's decided to sleep in this morning."  
Zander's look went from queer to absolutely puzzled. Fang drank a lot and liked to party till the sunrise but she always managed to show up to work on time. Digging through his bag, Zander pulled out the spare key he had and unlocked the door. "Right that's odd. You wanna go drag our queen out of bed and maybe call an ambulance."  
"Oh gladly, I cut breakfast short with Serah for this!" Vanille shouted over her shoulder, already storming up the stairs, ready to drag Fang downstairs kicking and screaming, all of which lasted about five seconds after she opened the door. There was no mistaking that fairy floss hair, Vanille woke up to it every morning but the woman it belonged to was definitely not her fiancée'. Lightning groaned in her sleep and wrapped her legs around Fang's, earning an equally adorable mewl from Fang.  
Vanille stood stunned and very carefully fished out her phone to snap a photo of the duo. Slowly trembling down the stairs, Vanille made it to the kitchen before her brain remembered to breathe. Taking a seat in the kitchen her fingers darted across the keyboard on her phone and sent the message off. Taking a deep breath at the storm she had just summoned.

Vanille poured herself a coffee as she waited for Serah to burst through the door. Five, four, three, two...  
Serah pushed through the door with her eyes overflowing with tears, sobbing as she clutched her phone. Her eyes went to Vanille with a shaky sob running through her. "Van..." Serah said and dropped her phone. Vanille stepped forward at the ready as she threw her arms around Serah and held her tight as a fit of tears overwhelmed Serah. "Serah it's gonna be alright." Vanille reassured and brushed a finger across her cheek, managing to pull Serah into a laugh. "Now come on, you gotta look your best when you see Lightning right?" Vanille frowned and kissed her nose. "All this crying is going to ruin your make up." The whole commotion had also drawn Zander from his warm-ups. The artist chuckled and laughed at Serah. "Wait Lightning's back?"  
Vanille nodded. "Oh yeah, she's currently wrapped around Fang and butt naked."  
Zander chuckled and nodded. "Well then she's right you know Serah."  
"Guys..." Serah frowned and wiped her eyes. Taking a breath she looked up to Vanille and smiled. "I love you both."  
Vanille shrugged and bit her lip. "I'd hope so Serah, I mean we are getting married next year."  
Serah chuckled and nodded. "We are, miss Vanille Farron."  
"What heck no, my name is way cooler. Serah Dia, see?" Vanille laughed as Serah kissed her and the duo staggered into the kitchen, earning a laugh from Zander who seeing Serah smile again, turned and headed back to work.  
"Let's see what Fang's got shall we?" Vanille slipped out of Serah's arms and began rummaging through the cupboard, a frown growing at the state of her sister's kitchen. It was just beer, milk and tim-tams.

Lightning's eyes feathered open for the second time that morning, having fallen asleep again in Fang's arms. Pushing off the guilt of sleeping in till ten in the morning, she smiled at the sight of the sleeping Pulsian laying beside her and the gentle feeling of Fang's hand around her waist. Lightning stared at the soft tanned lips across from her, biting her lips as she pondered how they'd feel in the morning light. Internally groaning, Lightning stopped resisting whatever idiocy was holding her back and leant closer. She shuddered as her lips brushed over Fang's, they were softer than she thought now that she was no longer a sexually charged hand-grenade. Pulling back she gently pressed her finger where her lips had just been. With a snort she rolled her eyes, teenage fantasy complete. Moving her hand away, Lightning gently brushed the strands of black spiky hair out of the woman's face and leant in to kiss her again, to her surprise Fang kissed her back. Fang's hand on her waist softly beckoned her closer as Fang opened her eyes.  
Lightning glared at Fang. "If you're weren't asleep then you should have said something."  
"Why, wouldn't have kissed me? Plus I wanted to see if you'd run away." Fang said softly with a hint of remorse. "I'm glad you're still here."  
"Me too." Forcing down a shaky breath, Lightning let her cerulean eyes show. "Fang I'm not planning on leaving, ever." Lightning said and Fang let her cuddle up to her, gently taking Lightning's hands as Fang leant in and softly kissed her again. Running her hands through Fang's hair, Lightning cursed herself and frowned angrily at herself. "God how could I have been such an idiot?"  
"Hmm I know right, I mean we didn't even have hot sex before you left." Fang teased and watched Lightning just roll her eyes.

With a groan Lightning smiled and shook her head. "I missed this."  
Fang let her hand slide down Lightning's back as she lost herself in Lightning's eyes. "I like this side of you." Fang giggled and watched Lightning turn a bright shade of pink.  
"The naked side of me?" Lightning joked.  
Fang shook her head and held Lightning's eyes lovingly. "Well yes that too but I mean the side of you that's soft and vulnerable, defenceless. The side of you that's needy for the thing she wants. The side of you that opens up to me."  
Lightning leant over and took Fang's lips in her own again. "Fang this side of me, it only ever opens for you."  
Fang chuckled and tugged on Lightning's bottom lip. "Be careful Sunshine, keep saying things like that and I might just have to call in sick today." Fang giggled and let her hand trace up Lightning's leg.  
"Fang..." Lightning said, frowning as Fang stirred up more feelings in her crotch.  
Fang nodded and bit her lip. " Alright fine, I'll let you get up. I love you Claire." Fang leant over and took Lightning's lips in a slow and tender embrace.

Stretching as she descended the stairs, Lightning noticed the shift in atmosphere in the studio. With Fang still up-stairs getting dressed, Lightning had wanted to take the chance to spy at Fang's desk, surely she wouldn't mind. Instead she stopped as her feet hit the last step and the air in her lungs sucked out at the sight of her sister in tears, staring at her in a mixture of anger and sadness. Lightning prepared for a punch that she had expected but instead there was just sobbing and then all of a sudden Serah threw her arms around Lightning.  
"Claire!" Serah sobbed and squeezed Lightning for dear life. "You're back!"  
Lightning nodded and shed tears of her own as she put her arms around her sister. "Yeah and I'm not going anywhere again Serah, I promise."  
"Good!" Serah wiped her eyes and managed a smile. "Because you owe me breakfast for the last seven years! And Fang and Vanille are coming too! And you better tell me everything that happened!" Serah cried with the occasional chuckle breaking through as Serah's eyes scoured Lightning's appearance, her lips turning into a frown at the faint scars on her face and neck, her mind already imagining to the worst. "Grrr! FANG!" Serah shouted and glared at the woman limping down the stairs.  
"Urgh, morning... too early... Serah!" Fang groaned and looked to Vanille who just laughed as her fiance berated the woman.  
"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Serah looked at Lightning who was bright red and Fang who was getting there. "Oh... you two." Serah groaned and crossed her arms.  
Fang grinned and shrugged. "Well now we need to convince her to sign on with me and it'll be perfect."  
Lightning shook her head and put her arms around Fang. "Well Fang I can do better than that. Ask me." Lightning gulped and locked her eyes with Fang.  
"You mean..."  
"Yes." Lightning said and smiled.  
Fang eyes went wide."Claire, you're serious?"  
Lightning nodded and frowned. "Yes Fang, dead serious. Now propose to me already."


End file.
